1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transflective-type display panel and such a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate includes a plurality of pixels for displaying an image. Each pixel includes a gate line to which a gate signal is applied, a data line to which a data signal is applied, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer in response to the data signal.
In a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode liquid crystal display apparatus, a common electrode formed on the color filter substrate has a predetermined pattern. Thus, a plurality of domains where liquid crystals between the common electrode and the pixel electrode are arranged in different directions from each other is formed. This improves a display quality and a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display.
However, productivity of the liquid crystal display apparatus decreases because of the complicated process for patterning the common electrode. Specifically, a small-sized or a medium-sized liquid crystal display apparatus has pixels that are relatively small, which makes the patterning process difficult. Further, display quality and light efficiency of the LCD apparatus decreases because of a misalignment between the patterned common electrode and the pixel electrode.